Rotkelchens Lied
by Lukka1801
Summary: Remus Lupin entdeckt beim Lesen von Sirius´s Tagebuch, was es mit der geheimnisvollen Waffe, die Voldemort nicht in die Hände fallen darf, auf sich hat. Robyn die durch den letzten Brief ihrer Mutter dazu aufgefordert wird die Waffe zu zerstören macht sic
1. Chapter 1

Giselle

Es war ein schöner Tag, sonnig aber nicht zu warm, eine angenehme Brise erfrischte die Luft.

Ein zu schöner Tag um ihn drinnen zu verbringen, so dachte auch Remus Lupin. Wer wusste schon wann ein solcher tag wiederkam oder ob diesen überhaupt erleben würde, wenn er wiederkehren würde. In der Hand ein Buch und eine dünnen schäbigen Jacke über den Schultern durchwanderte er den kleinen Park in der Nähe des Grimmauldplatzes.

Dieser so genannte Park bestand aus einer alten Bank, die schon knarrte, wenn man sich auf sie setzte. Doch direkt darüber und das war genauso verwunderlich wie schön, ragten die Zweige eines Kirschbaumes gen Himmel. Gerade jetzt war es so schön wie noch nie anzusehen, mit seinen blassrosa Blüten.

Sirius hatte ihm einmal die Geschichte dieses Baumes erzählt. Ein junges Mädchen, die Tochter zweier reicher Politiker aus dem Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei, soll als 9- jährige hier einen Kirschkern vergraben haben und daneben ein totes Rotkelchen, an dem es sehr gehangen hatte. Jeden Tag kam sie zu dieser Stelle um zu sehen wie weit das Pflänzchen schon sei. Das ging circa drei Jahre so, bis die Familie verschwand. Sirius hatte das Mädchen gekannt, hatte sogar oft mit ihr gespielt oder sie zu kleinen Ausflügen durch London mitgenommen. Sie war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke in seiner Jugend gewesen, neben seinen Freunden. Sie war so alt wie er gewesen.

Remus schluckte schwer. Der Gedanke an Sirius tat weh, es war noch kein ganzes Jahr her, seit er in den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gestürzt war und nicht wiederkehrte. Das Buch in seiner Hand war das Tagebuch Siriuss, niemand hatte gewusst, dass er eines führte und selbst Remus hatte es erst vor zwei Tagen unter einer Diele im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer seines Freundes gefunden. Obwohl es weh tat, dass Sirius nun nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer weilte, war es doch ein Ort der Zuflucht für Remus, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste, kam er hier her. Durch einen Zufall war die Diele genau an der Stelle zerbrochen, unter der das Tagebuch lag. Bisher hatte er noch nicht hineingelesen.

Es lag kein bestimmter Grund dafür vor weshalb er das Tagebuch hier lesen wollte.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf die alte Bank unter den Kirschbaum. Skeptisch und abwägend, ob es klug wäre in den geheimen Gedanken seines besten Freundes zu lesen. Dabei zitterten seine Knie nervös auf und ab, mit den Händen und dem Buch darauf. Ein beschrifteter Umschlag löste sich aus den Seiten und fiel auf den Boden. Remus hob ihn auf und las was auf dem Umschlag stand: „ Giselle Turner- Wood".

Giselle Turner- Wood? Diesen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört, nie war er über Siriuss Lippen gekommen. Wieder sah er abwägend aus, doch dann öffnete er den Brief einfach, auch wenn es nicht seine Art war, die Briefe seiner , vor allem wenn sie geheim waren, zu lesen. Logisch, denn wenn sie geheim waren, konnten ja nur der Empfänger und der Adressat von diesem Brief wissen und sonst keiner.

Tief einatmend öffnete er den Inhalt, der aus einer Seite bestand, beidseitig und in großer Schrift geschrieben.

„ Liebste Giselle,

ob dieser Brief dich erreicht oder nicht, möge das Schicksal entscheiden.

Wenn ich sterbe, aber dennoch jemand diesen Brief, durch einen glücklichen Zufall findet. So sollte dieser Brief dich erreichen, denn er ist für das gelingen unseres Sieges gegen Lord Voldemort beinahe unverzichtbar. Bisher jedoch hatte ich Angst davor diese Waffe zu benutzen denn sie gefährdet nicht nur den Gegner sondern auch denjenigen der sie anwendet.

Ich hielt es für richtig dir den Schlüssel zu geben, der Zugang zu dieser Waffe verschafft. Meinen Freunden habe ich ihn mit Absicht nicht gegeben, denn es will sehr gut überlegt sein, die Waffe zu benutzen. Besonders James und Peter hätten höchstwahrscheinlich überreagiert, bei Remus bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, aber ich denke hätte er genau gewusst wie gefährlich diese Waffe ist, hätte er sie nie benutzt. Es ist gut den Schlüssel bei dir aufzubewahren.

Neben meinen Freunden bist du mein Engel, den ich nie vergessen werde, egal ob ich tot oder lebendig bin, mein Geist wird immer bei dir sein.

Da meine Tochter ja recht wenig von mir hat, denn dafür ist sie einfach viel zu schön, wird es wohl nur mein bloßer Gedanke an dich sein, der dich durchs Leben begleitet. Lass sie mit derselben Weisheit und Lebensphilosophie aufwachsen, die dir ebenso eigen ist, nur unseren jungendlichen Leichtsinn, den sollte sie nicht vermittelt bekommen.

Es tut mir Leid dass Robyn nie ihren Vater kennen gelernt hat , aber die Momentane Lage erschwert das ein wenig. Ich hoffe mein Weihnachtskind hat einen liebevollen Ersatzvater, denn ich würde es ihr nicht wünschen gänzlich ohne Vater aufwachsen zu müssen und auch du sollst nicht allein leben, denn das wäre das Schrecklichste.

Gib meiner Tochter einen Kuss von mir und lass dich durch diesen Brief geküsst sein.

In Liebe, dein Sirius Black, der Gefangene von Azkaban.

Remus wurde beinahe schlecht dabei als er diesen Brief las.

Nie hatte Sirius davon erzählt, er habe eine heimliche Jugendliebe oder gar eine Tochter mit dieser. Nie war davon ein Wort gewesen. Hatte Sirius also selbst vor seinen besten Freunden ein Geheimnis. Es war unverständlich.

„ Mein Gott Sirius, musst du mir sogar nach deinem Tod noch Geheimnisse aufgeben?", fragte Remus resigniert und wütend.

Doch was für eine Waffe war das, von der er da sprach? Widerwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er erst diese Giselle finden musste um das zu erfahren und zweifelsohne würde er dann auch Robyn, seine Tochter kennen lernen.

Eine Tochter namens Robyn? Robyn? War nicht der Vogel, der hier mit dem Kirschkern vergraben worden war, ein Rotkelchen gewesen? Robyn, richtig Robin geschrieben, bedeutete Rotkelchen.

War also dieses Mädchen, dass den Vogel hier begraben hatte, auch die Mutter von Siriuss Tochter. Es könnte sein, denn die Assoziation war eindeutig auf das Rotkelchen bezogen. Vogel und Mädchen hatten denselben Namen. Giselle und das Mädchen mit dem Rotkelchen waren also ein und dieselbe Person, sie war sein Lichtblick gewesen.

Doch Sirius war unverschämt gemein, er hatte keine Adresse auf den Umschlag geschrieben. Es war also des Lesers Sache, diese zu ermitteln. Ergo, Sirius hatte damit gerechnet, dass jemand den Brief las und er hatte die Geschichte mit Absicht beim großen Abendessen erzählt und zwar so dass sie jeder mitbekommen hatte, jedes Ordensmitglied. Niemand hatte gewusst was er damit sagen wollte. Er eine Vorsorge also, falls er überraschend sterben sollte. Nur derjenige der aufmerksam zugehört hatte und sich alles merken konnte, würde auch die Adresse und damit den Schlüssel finden können.

„ Was für ein ausgefuchster Hund", grinste Remus leicht. Sirius ließ ihn also nicht allein, er gab ihm noch ein paar Rätsel auf, obwohl es eher Zufall war dass er den Brief gefunden hatte.

Zufall oder doch Schicksal, das hing zu sehr aneinander, als dass man es auseinander halten könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Einer kam und einer ging

Ein ehemaliger Gestütshof umgebaut zu einem ansehnlichen Wohnheim im asiatischen Stil, einige Meilen von London entfernt, stand unscheinbar im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Ein reicher Japaner hatte hier vor ungefähr 40 Jahren einen Dojo, mit einem Tempel und einem Wohnheim für alle Lehrlinge errichten lassen. Dieser Dojo war für seine fundierte Ausbildung in der Kampfkunst, der streng eingehaltenen Meditation und Tradition bekannt, wenn nicht sogar berühmt. Viele Eltern die aus Japan emigriert waren, schickten ihre Söhne in diese Schule, sogar aus Japan selbst schickten die Eltern ihre Sprösslinge hierher.

Es gab in diesem Dojo nur fünf Frauen, zwei davon waren für die Verpflegung der Schülerschaft zuständig, die anderen drei waren die Frau des Meisters Watanabe, die Mutter und die Tochter des Meisters. Die anderen zwei Lehrer, denn die Schülerschaft war zu groß für einen Lehrer allein, mussten jeden Tag nach Hause fahren um ihre Frauen zu sehen. Ansonsten waren Mädchen in dieser Einrichtung nicht zugelassen.

Die beiden Angestellten waren die einzigen richtigen Engländerinnen, sie schliefen im Haus des Meisters, dass durch einen kleineren Hinterhof vom großen Dojo, also der Schule, abgetrennt war. In dem Garten des kleineren Privatgrundstückes erstreckte sich die Vielfalt des japanischen Gartens, einen kleinen Teich mit Goldfischen gab sogar. Dennoch war Technik hier nicht fremd, wenn es auch nur das Nötigste war. Es gab einen Gasherd und ein Radio, dass den beiden Angestellten gehörte. Dass Bad war riesig, man konnte richtig darin schwimmen.

Die Schüler schliefen im großen Dojo in großen Schlafsälen.

So war Robyn Turner- Wood aufgewachsen, ihre Mutter Giselle war aus ihrem Elternhaus vertrieben worden, kurz nachdem sie Robyn zur Welt gebracht hatte. Einsam und hilflos, ohne Unterstützung von Robyns Vater, von dem Giselle behauptete, er habe nicht gewusst, dass sie verstoßen worden war. Ob das stimmte wusste Robyn nicht, sie sagte auch nie etwas böses über ihn, genau wie ihre Mutter, eigentlich sprachen sie nie über Robyns Vater.

Seit Robyn sprechen und laufen konnte hatte man ihr vorsichtig die Kunst des Kampfsports, allem voran Aikido. Um sich verteidigen zu können, meinte der Meister zur besorgten Giselle damals. Doch Watanabe wusste wie weit er gehen konnte, und wurde erst sehr viel strenger als sie zehn war, doch das hatte Robyn keine Angst eingejagt, es spornte sie nur mehr an.

Doch dann hatte der Meister irgendwann gar keine Zeit mehr für seine Schülerin, die er allerdings sehr schätzte.

Mit Robyn wurde Sayuri, die Tochter des Meisters, geschult und die beiden Mädchen vertrugen sich sehr gut. Selbstständig trainierten sie weiter. Watanabe sah dies mit Wohlwollen.

Als Robyn dann elf Jahre alt war, musste sie in das Internat Hogwarts und Giselle musste Watanabe erklären, dass sie und ihre Tochter Hexen seien. Das schockierte den Meister jedoch keineswegs und versprach ihr das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Nach der Schule blieb Robyn im Dojo und arbeitete im Haushalt der Familie und der Schule, sorgte dafür dass täglich Essen und Getränke auf dem Tisch standen, Wasser floss, Gas zum Zubreiten der Mahlzeiten, denn sie hatten ja einen Gasherd, Holz zum verbrennen, um das Badewasser anzuheizen, denn dass wurde immer noch manuell und mit Feuer erwärmt. Mit diesem Geld, dass sie vom Meister bekam, finanzierte sie ihr Studium, um professionelle Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden und notfalls neue Kleidung kaufen zu können, verpflegt wurde sie von der Familie des Meisters und teilte sich mit Sayuri ein Zimmer.

Zum Lernen musste sie nach London, in die Uni für Zauberer und Hexen. Mit dem Jeep, den ihre Mutter gekauft hatte, vom Geld dass sie als Ministeriumsangestellte mühsam zusammengespart hatte. Vernünftiger Weise hatte sie diesen Wagen auch versichern lassen.

Robyn hatte in einer Muggelfahrschule fahren gelernt und das Geld dafür auch eigenhändig zusammengejobbt und gekratzt. Ohne viel Zauberei war ihr Leben verlaufen, bis auf die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts.

Dieses Wochenende wollten Mutter und Tochter allerdings gemeinsam in der Winkelgasse verbringen, in der Robyn bisher nur zum Besorgen der Zauberutensilien gewesen waren. Da Robyn einen weitaus ruhigeren Fahrstil als ihre Mutter hatte, fuhr sie den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Außerdem liebte Robyn es im Jeep zu fahren, den ihre Mutter damals nur gekauft hatte weil es mit ihm leichter war die ländlichen Strecken zu fahren, doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte Robyn diesen Jeep lieben gelernt. Dieser wagen war das einzig Teure was die kleine Familie besaß.

„ Es wundert mich dass du all die Jahre so zufrieden auf dem Hof gelebt hast", bemerkte Giselle während der Fahrt zu ihrer Tochter. „ Wieso, der Hof ist doch toll?", meinte Robyn verwirrt, sah jedoch weiter auf die Straße. „ Andere junge Frauen in deinem Alter hätten schon längst das Weite von ihrem Elternhaus gesucht", meinte Giselle zu ihrer Tochter.

„ Wieso sollte ich mein Zuhause verlassen? Ich habe alles was ich dort brauche, ich manage den Dojo und den Privathaushalt und nebenbei bekomme ich Geld für mein Studium, noch dazu brauche ich keine Miete zahlen und das Wichtigste ist doch dass du bei mir bist. Ich hab dich so lieb Mama, ich will nicht weg von dir", meinte Robyn liebevoll. Giselle sah ihre Tochter an, in den letzten tagen tat sie dies sehr oft und bewusst. Sie war in vielerlei Hinsicht wie ihr Vater, sensibel, was er immer versucht hatte zu überspielen, genau wie sie, liebevoll und treu, jedoch keineswegs so stur wie er, sie war im Gegensatz zu ihm geduldig, doch er hatte ihr etwas gegeben was bei ihm nie so offensichtlich gewesen war, das musikalische Talent. Sie sang wie eine Nachtigall und konnte Klavier und Gitarre spielen. Das hatte ihr ein Lehrer in Hogwarts beigebracht.

„ Ich habe lange nachgedacht, Robyn du weißt ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und …" „ Nein Mum, ich will das jetzt nicht hören. Ich will noch nicht daran denken", wehrte Robyn ab.

Eine leise Träne huschte über ihre Wange, das Licht in ihren dunkelgrünen Augen flackerte.

Giselle blieb still und kehrte nicht wieder zum Thema zurück.

Es war schwierig einen Parkplatz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse zu finden, doch es war kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Im „Tropfenden Kessel" war es übermäßig voll, man trat sich beinahe gegenseitig auf die Füße. Robyn hielt ihre Mutter fest an der Hand, die etwas kleiner als sie war, damit sie ihr nicht verloren ging.

Giselle sah sich im Pub um, da schien ihr Herz plötzlich stehen zu bleiben. An einem dunklen Tisch saß Remus Lupin, den Sirius ihr immer nur auf Fotos gezeigt hatte, doch Giselle erkannte ihn, obwohl er sehr gealtert war. „ Mum, was ist?", fragte Robyn alarmiert als ihre Mutter sich nicht rührte.

„ Remus Lupin", stammelte sie und sah weiterhin zu ihm. Robyn löste sich aus der Menge, die vor dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse stand, und stellte sich neben ihre Mutter.

Remus Lupin bemerkte die Blicke die an ihm hafteten er sah von seinem Schnapsglas auf und erblickte eine Frau Mitte dreißig mit einer jüngeren, vielleicht an die zwanzig. Doch beim näheren hinsehen, kam ihm die ältere Frau bekannt vor. Sie hatte eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die auf dem Foto in Siriuss Tagebuch abgebildet war, zwar älter, sah ihr aber dennoch ziemlich ähnlich. Giselle Turner- Wood?

Die Frau kam näher, die jüngere blieb stehen. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn mit diesen unergründliche blauen an.

„ Es freut mich endlich einen Freund von Sirius Black kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lupin. Ich bin Giselle Turner- Wood", stellte sie sich ihm vor und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „ Ich weiß", antwortete er benommen. Nun trat die jüngere heran. „ Robyn, das ist ein Freund deines Vaters", meinte sie zu ihrer Tochter. Erschrocken sah ihre Tochter sie an.

„ Meines Vaters?", hauchte sie. „ Ich wollte es dir schon erzählen, weißt du noch vorhin im Auto. Ich denke, auch wenn dies ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt und Ort ist. Jetzt wo Mr. Lupin da ist hast du wenigstens einen Bezug zu deinem Vater und er kann ihn dir vielleicht noch nach meinem Tod geben. Ich bezweifle zwar dass er weiß, wo dein Vater ist, aber er kannte ihn sehr lange", meinte Giselle eindringlich, bewusst nannte sie den Namen ihres geliebten Sirius nicht, aus Rücksicht auf Robyn.

„ Nicht hier. Lass uns wenigstens nach Hause fahren. Und wer weiß ob es Mr. Lupin überhaupt recht ist, mir Bezug zu geben", bat Robyn ihre Mutter.

Remus stockte der Atem, er hatte sie gefunden, Giselle und ihre Tochter, oder sie hatten ihn gefunden. Betroffen beobachtete er das Schauspiel zwischen Mutter und Tochter.

„ Natürlich ist es mir recht", warf Remus ein. „ Dann werden wir wohl wieder gehen. Das Schicksal hat eine komische Art", flüsterte Giselle leise.

Sie waren auf den Weg nach draußen als plötzlich fünf maskierte und in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Männer den Pub betraten und ohne ein Wort begannen sie wild mit ihren Zauberstäben Flüche auf die völlig geschockten Zauberer zu feuern. Vor Schreck vergaßen viele von ihnen, dass sie Zauberer waren und rannten panisch umher. Auch Robyn stand wenige Sekunden geschockt neben ihrer Mutter. Doch instinktiv griff sie in ihren Zauberstabhalter am Gürtel. Eine Sekunde zu spät, denn ein Zauber traf Giselle, es war ein grüner Strahl. Ihre Mutter schrie kurz auf, dann sank sie zu Boden. Tot und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Der Mörder ihrer Mutter hielt nun ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Instinktiv verteidigte sie sich mit dem was sie im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte.

Remus Lupin hatte keine Sekunde gezögerte und war zum Angriff gegen die Todesser übergegangen, denn er war sich sicher, dass nur sie es sein konnten. Diese Todesseruniform vergaß er nie. Nachdem er zwei unschädlich gemacht und gefesselt hatte, sah er sich nach einem dritten um, dieser und der vierte wurde gerade von Robyn, Siriuss Tochter, in die Mangel genommen, mit Hilfe eines Besenstiels. Dass erstaunte ihn. Sie benutzte keinen Zauberstab, kam jedoch ziemlich gut klar. Benutzte sie Muggelverteidigung? Remus suchte nach dem Fünften, doch der lag bewusstlos am Boden. Also kämpfte sie gerade gegen Nummer vier und fünf.. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen nicht von einem Zauber ihrer Angreifer getroffen zu werden. Einige Zauberer rannten noch immer sinnlos in der Gegend umher, der Rest war nach draußen geflüchtet. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Robyn dem einen Gegner das wirklich gefährliche harte Ende des Besens gegen den Unterkiefer schlug und der Todesser vor Schmerzen zusammensank.. Doch der letzte war heimtückisch, er schlich sich von hinten an Robyn heran. Bisher hatte Remus sich in Robyns Kampf nicht eingemischt, doch gegen den Feigling feuerte nun ein energisches „ Petrificus Totalus" Augenblicklich klappte der letzte Todesser nach hinten und wurde von Remus gefesselt.. Dankbar sah sie ihn an. Doch dann stürzte sie auf den leblosen Körper ihrer Mutter zu.

„ Mum, bitte nicht. Sag was, bitte. Bitte lass mich nicht allein", schluchzte sie verzweifelt und begann mit Widerbelebungsmaßnahmen, obwohl sie eigentlich wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf war es nun an ihm, ihr alles zu erklären? Wie es aussah, ja. Kraftlos sackte Robyn über ihrer Mutter zusammen.

Erst die Auroren, die später eintrafen konnten sie vom toten Körper ihrer Mutter losbekommen. Einer der Auroren versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen, doch sie reagierte nicht, erst jetzt begannen die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu fließen. Dazu schluchzte sie so Mark erschütternd, dass es Remus das herz zerriss und auch einige Umstehende wirkten sichtlich betroffen. Als eine Gruppe Heiler aus dem St. Mungo Hospital, nahmen sie Robyn mit, die zwar laufen konnte, aber äußerst unsicher und sie schien die Umgebung auch nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Einer der Heiler beschloss sie auf eine Trage zu legen. Sie brauchte Ruhe. In einem solchen Zustand wollte er sie auch nicht nach Hause bringen lassen.

Remus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Tag so tragisch verlaufen würde, wer hatte dass schon? Das Schicksal war unerbittlich und grausam, besonders jetzt. Selten zeigte es mal seine schönen Seiten, für manche viel zu selten.

Zwei Wochen später, Begräbnis von Giselle Turner Wood

Es war keine kleine Gruppe, die sich da um das Grab Giselle Turner- Woods versammelt hatte, alle Schüler des Dojos waren gekommen, denn alle hatten sie gekannt und geschätzt. Doch keiner von ihnen trug schwarz, die eigentliche Farbe der Trauer. Sondern in Weiß, denn die Farbe der Trauer war in Japan weiß und so hatte auch Giselle es sich gewünscht. Schwarz hatte Giselle gehasst, Weiß war ihre liebste Farbe gewesen. Auch Robyn stand dabei, nun nicht mehr deprimiert. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre leuchtenden Lippen, die dazu keinen Lippenstift brauchten. Dass weiße Kleid wehte im Wind, die blonden Locken waren elegant im Nacken mit einer Haarspange befestigt und fielen über die Haarspange, so dass die Spange nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie legte eine rote Rose auf den Sarg aus Rosenholz, der dann hinuntergelassen wurde.

Nachdem die Beerdigung vollzogen war, blieb Robyn allein vor dem Grab ihrer Mutter stehen. Remus Lupin, der aus der Entfernung dem Begräbnis zugesehen hatte, trat an sie heran, er hielt eine weiße Lilie in der Hand. „ Darf ich?", fragte er sie zögernd. Sie nickte.

„ Mein Vater ist tot, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn. „ Woher wollen Sie dass wissen?", fragte Remus verwirrt. Sie zuckte mit den Schulter: „ Eine Ahnung, die mich nicht mehr loslässt".

„ Sie können es mir sagen, ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen oder großartig weinen", fügte sie hinzu. „ Ja er ist gestorben. Im Kampf", gab Remus zu und ihm schnürte es die kehle zu. „ Dann ist sie nicht allein da oben", lächelte sie beinahe glücklich.

„ Ihr Vater war Sirius Black, der unschuldig gejagte Gefangene von Azkaban", offenbarte ihr Remus. „ ich weiß dass er unschuldig war. Mum hat oft von Sirius Black gesprochen und an seiner Schuld gezweifelt. Ich wusste nie warum, aber meine Mutter hatte ein sehr feines Gespür für Menschen, nur bei mir manchmal nicht, aber bei meinem Vater bestimmt.

Ich glaube Ihr und ich glaube Ihnen, auch wenn Sie ein Werwolf sind. Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, ich studiere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, glauben Sie etwa ich würde da keinen Werwolf erkennen? Ein Werwolf ist erst ein Werwolf, wenn der Werwolf in ihm dass menschliche verdrängt hat. Dass ist meine Faustregel. Sie sind ein Mensch und das werden Sie immer sein, egal was man Ihnen einredet". Remus sah sie erstaunt an.

„ Ihr Vater hat in einem Brief an Ihre Mutter etwas von einer Waffe gegen Voldemort erzählt, entschuldigen Sie wenn ich diesen Namen so frei ausspreche. Allerdings darf diese auch nicht in seine Hände fallen, sonst sind wir verloren", sprach Remus sie frei an und zog einen Brief aus seiner Jacke hervor. „ Mum hat davon gesprochen, sie hat mir diese Sache anvertraut. Allerdings sollten wir uns darüber woanders unterhalten" gab sie offen zu. „ Da haben Sie Recht und Sirius, Ihr Vater, hat von Ihnen gesprochen. Sie sollten eines wissen, er hat Sie geliebt. Sie und Ihre Mutter", erklärte er ihr, es tat ihm gut frei heraus zusprechen.

„ ich danke Ihnen für diese Worte und ich bin mir sicher sie entsprechen der Wahrheit. Aber wie wäre es wenn meine Mutter ihn selbst liest?", meinte sie lächelnd „ Aber wie…?". Sie nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand, entnahm seinen Inhalt und las ihn laut vor:

„ Liebste Giselle,

ob dieser Brief dich erreicht oder nicht, möge das Schicksal entscheiden.

Wenn ich sterbe, aber dennoch jemand diesen Brief, durch einen glücklichen Zufall findet. So sollte dieser Brief dich erreichen, denn er ist für das gelingen unseres Sieges gegen Lord Voldemort beinahe unverzichtbar. Bisher jedoch hatte ich Angst davor diese Waffe zu benutzen denn sie gefährdet nicht nur den Gegner sondern auch denjenigen der sie anwendet.

Ich hielt es für richtig dir den Schlüssel zu geben, der Zugang zu dieser Waffe verschafft. Meinen Freunden habe ich ihn mit Absicht nicht gegeben, denn es will sehr gut überlegt sein, die Waffe zu benutzen. Besonders James und Peter hätten höchstwahrscheinlich überreagiert, bei Remus bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, aber ich denke hätte er genau gewusst wie gefährlich diese Waffe ist, hätte er sie nie benutzt. Es ist gut den Schlüssel bei dir aufzubewahren.

Neben meinen Freunden bist du mein Engel, den ich nie vergessen werde, egal ob ich tot oder lebendig bin, mein Geist wird immer bei dir sein.

Da meine Tochter ja recht wenig von mir hat, denn dafür ist sie einfach viel zu schön, wird es wohl nur mein bloßer Gedanke an dich sein, der dich durchs Leben begleitet. Lass sie mit derselben Weisheit und Lebensphilosophie aufwachsen, die dir ebenso eigen ist, nur unseren jungendlichen Leichtsinn, den sollte sie nicht vermittelt bekommen.

Es tut mir Leid dass Robyn nie ihren Vater kennen gelernt hat , aber die Momentane Lage erschwert das ein wenig. Ich hoffe mein Weihnachtskind hat einen liebevollen Ersatzvater, denn ich würde es ihr nicht wünschen gänzlich ohne Vater aufwachsen zu müssen und auch du sollst nicht allein leben, denn das wäre das Schrecklichste.

Gib meiner Tochter einen Kuss von mir und lass dich durch diesen Brief geküsst sein.

In Liebe, dein Sirius Black, der Gefangene von Azkaban."

Anmerkung:

Ich habe mich erkundigt, was die Fahrerlaubnis Robyns anbelangt, da sie ja in England nach „ Muggellgesetz" noch nicht volljährig ist. Man darf ab 17 Jahren die Fahrerlaubnis machen, allerdings nur wenn ein Erwachsener mitfährt, der 30 Jahre alt ist und seit mindestens drei Jahren einen Führerschein besitzt.


End file.
